


A Favor

by queerinthenorth



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerinthenorth/pseuds/queerinthenorth
Summary: Copia has a favor to ask of you





	A Favor

When Copia had asked you for a favor, you thought it would be something simple like loaning him money or buying him a snack, you never in a million years would've thought that he would ask you to be his first.

 

“You're the only person I really trust. I want my first time to be with someone who cares about me, not just someone who only cares about what I can offer them.” he said, almost pleading, two toned eyes looking into yours, searching for any hint you might give of what you would decide.

 

Heart in your throat, you said yes, and began fumbling with Copia's robes as he undid yours.

 

When both of you were completely undressed, you were taken aback at the sheer beauty of Copia’s lean body.

He was tall and lean, but not too lean because despite his best efforts, he still had a little bit of endearing softness to his tummy and thighs.

The kind of softness that you wanted wrapped around your head as you brought him to the brink over and over.

 

You pushed Copia on his back, swiftly taking control as you kissed him, tongues battling for dominance, Copia soon pulling away for air, and you slowly kissing your way down his chest.

 

Once you reached Copia's cock, you took the tip in your mouth, laughing quietly at the choked noise Copia made as you began sucking and bobbing your head up and down his length.

You could feel Copia's cock twitching as he got closer to coming, and just before he came, you pulled off.

 

“I'm not going to let you be the only one having fun.” You hissed, motioning for Copia to spread his legs.

 

You lubed up your fingers, taking in the sight of Copia's blatant arousal as he thought about what you were going to do with those fingers.

You inserted one finger, quickly thrusting in and out, trying to get him ready for the next one.

Once Copia had relaxed and gotten used to the sensation, you inserted another finger and began spreading, using your other hand to lube your cock in the process.

 

Copia whined as you pulled out your fingers, but whimpered as you gently nudged the head of your cock at his ass.

 

You slowly pushed in, getting more aroused as you watched Copia get flustered and desperate, using his arm to muffle the chorus of quiet moans pouring from his mouth.

 

As Copia got used to the feel of your cock in him, he began moving against you as fast as he could, moans increasing in volume as you matched his speed and both of you got closer to coming.

 

Copia pulsed around you and cried out as he came, his orgasm bringing you to your own and milking you for all you were worth.

 

You pulled out and laid next to Copia, just taking a moment to breath and come down.

Copia turned to look at you, and whispered, “Thank you.”

“Of course.” You whispered back wrapping your arm around his shoulders and pulling him in closer, and planting a small kiss on his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on aestheticallycatholic.tumblr.com to give me that sweet sweet validation and/or more fic ideas


End file.
